


The Pursuers

by thegrandvezir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Original Female Character, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, except this time levi will be as hard to catch as he actually should've been, here's my take of the chase scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandvezir/pseuds/thegrandvezir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thief in the front finally turned, and his intimidating grey eyes locked with Red's crimson ones. The sharp eyes. The undercut. The boasting of no more than about a hundred and sixty centimetres of height.</p><p>Oh yes, it was definitely him in the flesh.</p><p>Except, he was about to be a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuers

"Oi, hold it right there!"

"Bastard!"

"Leave him! It's those three devils you should be worried about!"

"Somebody call the Military Police!"

Red eyes snapping towards the source of the sudden screaming, her breath caught in her throat as three flying figures cut through the air directly above her head. By the time she'd averted her gaze from the cursing merchants below and forced herself to follow the three shrinking figures, they were already too far to recognize.

Except, there was no need for that. She already knew exactly who they were.

Shooting to her feet, her hands instinctively reached for the blades sheathed by the gas tanks of her 3D Maneuver Gear. Instantly aware of the sudden movement, a cloaked figure next to her snapped to attention.

"Silvs, I'm going after them. None of the trainees are a match for these thugs. Find the Captain. And then find _me_ ," she said, whispering the final words. She stepped forward and closed the hooded figure's forearm in an iron grip. "Be quick. This is our chance."

Nodding firmly, Silvs turned away. When the hand grasping her arm didn't let go, she hesitated. "Red," she hissed, allowing herself a glance over her shoulder, highly aware of the precious seconds they were wasting. She shrugged off her hood. "You know what to do. As do I. _Go_."

Red blinked away the final traces of hesitation lingering in her face. "Got it." She released Silvs and squatted down to pick up the silver blade that she'd let drop to the floor. By the time she'd straightened up again, her partner was already gone.

 

 _Stay low. Advance quietly. They don't know you're following. Their eyes are on the MP. Tail them long enough for Erwin's squad to catch up. Then they're finished._ Red squinted as she propelled herself forward, continuing to skillfully swing between the two retractable wires as she flew after the thug trio, blades drawn. She was keeping herself a safe distance away from the targets, though it was easy enough to tell that the leader was aware of something being slightly off. The Military Police were not pushing themselves as much as they usually did. The soldiers were aware of the Scouting Legion's presence, and their readiness to back them up.

 _Shit._ Making sure the three thieves were too occupied skirting a building at the next turn to notice her, Red aimed for a window about three levels higher than she'd been a second ago and quickly ascended to the MP soldiers' height. Nimble as a cat, she blended into their numbers.

"You," she growled, fixing a young man flying next to her in a stare. He looked taken aback, but furrowed his eyebrows questioningly anyway. "Take care that this message reaches your team's leader. The Scouts have left town and are retreating back to the surface. You guys are on your own, and are to be finished with these obnoxious acrobats by tonight. _Catch them_."

"Wait, you don't mean.. Who are _you?_ "

"A person who might be kicked out of Captain Erwin's squad for helping you. Now do your damn job," Red retorted, and swiftly moved out of the soldier's sight without giving him the chance to complain.

Now a shadow of the poorly-lit streets of the underground, she sailed silently through the thick air, the atmosphere getting heavier by the second. No wonder the majority of this district's residents didn't live long enough to see the sunlight. The feeling of being trapped so far under the surface made it hard to _breathe_ , let alone do anything else. Of course, that also allowed for faster advance with the use of less gas, but that was something that aided everyone, including the targets.

And _they_ were _late_.

The MP was gaining ground now, but Erwin was nowhere to be seen. _Silvs_ was nowhere to be seen. Clutching harder at the handles of her blades, Red allowed an inaudible string of curses escape her mouth. At this rate, those thugs would find a way to make themselves scarce before the real chase had a chance to play out. And that would be, one, a real fucking shame, two, no fun at all.

The wind screamed at her ears, but she picked up her speed anyway. The head of the MP's group looked down at her as she approached. Undoing the single button that kept her green cape in place with two fingers, Red allowed part of her uniform to float away, the Wings of Freedom crest on the back catching the light of the streetlamps before the hood wrapped itself around the pointy sign of a tavern. The cape hung down from it and began to wave feebly like a torn flag.

Now sharing an almost identical-looking uniform with the MP's soldiers, Red rose higher to hover beside the sharp-sighted leader. His eyebrows were high on his forehead, his eyes narrowed.

Red met his suspicious expression with a smirk. "You're losing ground," she pointed out.

"None of your damn business," the man bit back. "You're one of them? Trying to help your pathetic little friends? Who're you posing as this time? Garrison? Scouting Legion? Both?"

"Hey, that hurts. And I don't need to pose as them," Red backpedaled, pointing at the characteristic crest sewn just below the shoulder of her ochre brown jacket.

"The average brat in this underground dump could pull this off. _They_ stole 3DMG equipment," the leader spat, pointing at the thugs still flying ahead, "and you're bragging about a piece of clothing? You're trying to impress me? Get in line."

"Well, that was about as scathing as a butt-naked titan calling me ugly."

Momentarily stunned, the man almost ruined his team's formation as he lost enough speed to be passed by several of his soldiers. He was back in his original position within mere seconds, though traces of his shock remained. "Titans don't speak."

Red's smirk widened slightly. "You don't sound so sure." _I doubt you've ever seen one to begin with._ "Still think I'm a fraud?"

"Sir! Targets are changing course, sir!"

The head of the MP finally tore his gaze away from the Scout, his face darkening as he realized the thugs were getting away. Just a few more moments of distraction, and they'd be long gone.

"Leave it to me," Red muttered just loudly enough for the leader to hear. When he didn't respond, she began to lean her body forward, rapidly gaining speed, and she rounded the next cluster of buildings in a turn as sharp as that of the three skilled thugs.

The thief in the front finally turned, and his intimidating grey eyes locked with Red's crimson ones. The sharp eyes. The undercut. The boasting of no more than about a hundred and sixty centimetres of height.

Oh yes, it was definitely him.

Except, he was about to be a dead man.

 


End file.
